Ambrosia Plum
This page is owned by Caillik (Driver). Please don't edit, change, or steal things unless you are an admin. Thanks Guys! =D Ambrosia Plum is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker Ballet. Although she is usually very graceful and demure, she does have a temper that regularly shows itself when others view her part in her story as less important than others. She is a royal because she wants to follow her destiny and rule a kingdom full of candy. Character Personality Graceful and elegant, Ambrosia has a very demure attitude that doesn't border on shyness. She is very confident, though she prefers to be more of a silent beauty when it is appropriate. She exudes a calming aura, and if she enters the room, you will notice. She has an opinion on everything; whether she voices it or not is another story. Like all people, Ambrosia has a temper, and it usually appears when her part in her story is compared to others and doesn't come out on top. She is very protective of her destiny, feeling that others see her as an entertainer only, even if that isn't the case. She is a master of projecting her thoughts onto others; for instance, if she thinks that someone is insulting her story, she will become protective, even if that wasn't the other person's intention. Interests Ambrosia loves to dance, and does it almost constantly. She also likes to cook, but she says she can't stand watching candy being cooked in an oven. Other than that, she loves to throw parties and participate in Royal Student Council, where she can practice ruling a kingdom. Perspective on Destiny Ambrosia is a royal, and she feels that if everyone followed their destinies, everything would be perfect. She sympathizes with a few rebels, but in general she strongly disapproves of the rebel movement. Appearance Ambrosia has pale skin and brown eyes. Her hair is chestnut brown, done up in a high bun with long bits on both sides. She has thin, curly bangs. Her lips are a natural pink and she wears very little makeup, preferring to look natural. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Nutcracker Ballet: ☀http://nutcrackerballet.net/html/nutcracker_story.html How Ambrosia comes into it Being the daughter and therefore next Sugar Plum Fairy means a lot to Ambrosia. She understands from her mom that it is a big responsibility to care for a kingdom, and that others may not understand her true role. Ambrosia takes this understanding to the extreme, but the core truth remains the same: Ambrosia has a large amount of responsibility as the next Sugar Plum Fairy. Relationships Family Ambrosia's mother is the Sugar Plum Fairy, and she has never known her father, who left the family right after her birth. Friends Ambrosia admires Duchess Swan because of her great talent for dancing, and she occasionally hangs out with the other dancers at school, as well as some of the Royals, but her best friends are her roommate, Evening Gale, and Swanaliese Cygnus. Pets Ambrosia's animal companion is a little mouse called Seven. When Dragonsport returned to EAH, she adopted a turquoise-and-white dragon called Cluster. Romance Ambrosia has never had any interest in dating or boys. She reasons that there will be plenty of time for that when she gets out of high school. Outfits Basic Ambrosia wears a turquoise dress with many yellow flower buds. The sleeveless bodice has a wide neckline. The straps are covered with yellow flower buds which meet in the middle of the neckline with a turquoise candy motif. The yellow buds continue down the bodice and meets the ruffled middle. The sleeves are made from sheer white material, tightening around the wrists and shoulders and loosening around the arm. The skirt is decorated with yellow buds in a squiggly pattern that slowly widens. Her tights are made from a similar sheer material to the sleeves, and her shoes are pink heels, lacing up to the ankles similar to ballet slippers. The shoes are also decorated with turquoise candy motifs on the sides. Her brown hair is done up in a high bun, with bits coming down the sides of her face, framing it. Her short bangs are worn curly. Her accessories consist of a tiara covered in yellow buds. Trivia * In addition to dancing, she also likes cheerhexing. Quotes Notes * In ancient Greek myths, ambrosia is said to be the fruit of the gods. Gallery Category:Caillik Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Nutcracker